My roommate
by Mrs F Cullen
Summary: Bella moves in with Edward as his roommate but soon she starts to get feelings for him who is going out with Jessica but then Edward starts to get feeling for Bella when he accidentally walks in on her while she is in the shower. after a couple of weeks he starts flirting with her then they share a kiss soon they find they cant keep there hands of each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Roommate.**_

_**Chapter 1. The advert.**_

_**Bella**_

My name is Isabella swan I am 18 years old and I have lived in forks for the past year with my dad chief swan. I moved here from Arizona last year so my mum could go with her husband Phil who is a minor league baseball player and so my story begins.

I had just finished school and was looking through the paper when I came across an ad in the apartment section which said: my name is Edward Cullen and I am looking for a roommate. It is reasonably priced if interested please call on: 931-829-364. The ad had caught my eye so I thought why not call I had been thinking of finding a place of my own I could not live with Charlie all my life even if he didn't mind.

I picked up the phone and called the number after the third ring someone picked the phone up and said "hello."

I said "hello is that Edward Cullen?"

They said "yes it is."

I said "hi my name is Isabella swan I am calling about the ad in the paper I was just wondering if it is still available?"

He said "hi Isabella yes it is still available would you like to come and see the room?"

I said "yes please if that would be ok and please call me Bella."

He said "ok Bella please come round and then you can make your mind up about the room."

He gave me the address and then hung up the phone. I went upstairs and had a shower and got dressed then went back downstairs and had my breakfast Charlie had gone to work before I got up the same as always so I was sat on my own in the kitchen when I had finished I washed up and headed to my truck and went to the address Edward had given me.

I pulled up outside this posh apartment block and went to the door it was one of those door which you had to be buzzed in so I went to the intercom and pushed the buzzed this voice came over the intercom and said "hello."

I said "hi is this Edward?"

He said "yes."

I said "hi its Bella I called you earlier about the room."

He said "oh yes hello come up."

He buzzed me in when I walked through the door to the elevator I saw this bloke stood there with copper hair and green eyes with this smile on his face he greeted me with a hand shake and said "hi I'm Edward you must be Bella nice to meet you I thought I would come down and meet you and take you up to the apartment."

I said "hi yeah it's nice to meet you."

He said "how long have you lived in forks Bella?"

I said "for a year now."

He said "what made you move here?"

I said "I came to live with my dad because my mum wanted to go with her husband who is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot so I came to live with my dad so I could finish school."

He said "are you chief swan's daughter?"

I said "the one and only why do you know him?"

He said "yeah I know him he if friends with my mum and dad."

I said "oh ok I don't think I have ever met then but I have not been here since I was 4."

He said "we only moved here 4 years ago so we would not have met you."

I said "that's why then."

The elevator pinged we had reached are floor so we got out and I followed him to the apartment and he stopped at a door he opened it and said "well this is the apartment what do you think?"

I walked in and there was a big living room with windows that went from floor to ceiling and through a door there was a kitchen with marble worktops and an island worktop in the middle I walked back into the living room and walked across to this little hall through a door and into the bathroom there was a shower and separate Jacuzzi bath and 2 sinks I walked back through to the hall. Edward was stood at a door and said "this will be your room if you want it?" he opened the door and inside there was a king size four poster bed with drapes and there was a dressing table and a chest of drawers plus a walk in wardrobe the bedroom had floor to ceiling windows as well I could not believe my eyes I had fallen in love with the apartment I turned to Edward and said "I would love to take it how much is the rent."

He said "what about $280 a month."

I said "you're on I will take it."

He gave me a key and said "when are you moving in?"

I said "later on today I just need to tell my dad and pack my things."

He said "ok see you later then."

I said "yeah see you later then bye."

He said "bye."

I walked back out to the elevator and went out to my truck.


	2. Chapter 2 Telling charlie and moving out

**Chapter 2. Telling Charlie and the move.**

I drove all the way to the station to find Charlie but when I got there he wasn't there the receptionist said he had gone off to investigate a murder so I went home to pack. It was 2 o'clock and I rang Charlie and said "hi dad where are you?"

He said "hi bells I'm busy at the moment what's the matter?"

I said "I was just ringing to see if you wanted to meet up to get something to eat?"

He said "yeah sure that would be nice how about we meet in the café?"

I said "sure I will get you the stake cobbler."

He said "you know me so well I will meet you there a 3."

I said "see you the dad bye."

He said "bye bells."

He hung up and I finished packing my stuff in to boxes when I had finished I put them all at the bottom of my bed and made my way downstairs I looked at the clock and it was 2:45 so I made my way to the café and ordered the food I had been 10 mins when dad walked in and he said "hi bells have you ordered?"

I said "yep dad I ordered why?"

He said "no reason I was just asking."

I said "oh ok."

I didn't know how to bring the subject up that I was moving out but I just have to go for it I suppose. I keep coming up with all these different ways in my head to tell him like dad I'm moving out to go and live with this drop dead gorguse hunk or dad I'm moving out I'm going to live with Edward Cullen, or just go with the best one I could think of.

I said "dad you know the Cullen's."

He said "yes bells I know the Cullen's why?"

I said "well Edward Cullen has this apartment and he has a room to rent."

He said "and you want to rent the room?"

I said "well yes I'm 18 and I think it's about time I started to look after myself and not rely on others now."

He said "ok bells but I will be coming by to check on you and he better keep his hands off you because I know his parents and I will lock him up ok."

I said "really thank you dad."

He said "how much is the rent?"

I said "$280 a month."

He said "that's not bad I will pay your rent but you pay your own bills ok."

I said "that's fine dad thank you."

He said "anytime when are you moving out bells."

I said "tonight actually dad."

He said laughing "so soon anyone would think I'm trying to murder you."

I said "I just thought it would be easier."

He said "bells your fine."

I said "ok thank you dad."

We finished are meal and he went back to work and I went and packed all the boxes into my truck and drove over to Edwards and started to unpack with Edwards help he kept going to the truck and getting the boxes and bring them up to my room. I had been unpacking for 1 hour when I had put all my clothes away I turned round to Edward who was sat on my bed and said "my clothes don't even fill a corner of the wardrobe."

He said "that's good it means that you don't have too many clothes."

I said "I will have to go clothes shopping."

He started to laugh and I stood there looking at him and he fell back on my bed and I thought yum what I would like to do to you like that I would crawl over to you and sit on top of you and kiss those lips of yours and then I would kiss all the way down your.

"Hello Edward calling Bella." He said

I said "sorry I was just thinking."

He said "what about?"

I said "nothing important."

He said "it most of been something because you are blushing."

I said "no it's nothing. Did you want something?"

He said "I was asking if you wanted a drink?"

I said "oh yes please."

I finished unpacking and then went into the living room and sat down on the sofa in front on the TV and said "this is one nice place you have here."

He said "thank you my mum and dad got it for me for my 18th."

I said "wow I wish my parents would get me something like that for my birthday."


	3. Chapter 3 Jessica Stanley

_**Chapter 3. Jessica Stanley.**_

**Edward.**

I was sat on the sofa with Bella watching TV well Bella was watching TV I was watching Bella I remember when I got out the lift and saw this beautiful woman stood there with shoulder left brown and these beautiful big brown eyes that you just want to stare at all day. I sat there daydreaming when the buzzer went I got up and said "hello."

They said "hi babe." So I buzzed her in and waited for her at the door when she got here she gave me a kiss and walked into the apartment and she saw Bella and walked over to here and I thought fuck I forgot to tell Bella about Jessica.

I walked over to Bella and said "Bella this is my girlfriend Jessica Stanley. Babe this is Bella."

Bella said "yeah we have met before at school."

I said "have you?"

She said "yeah she used to bully me calling me vampire girl who can't get a boyfriend because I am so weird."

I said "really." I looked at Jessica and she just shook her head and walked off into my bedroom as if to say are you coming but I sat down on the sofa thinking she can wait a minute.

Bella said "how long have you been going out?"

I said "since high school."

She said "that long she never let on at high school that she was dating she was always chasing mike newton from what I can remember she even copped off with once in the locker rooms."

I said "oh did she well I never knew that."

She said shit don't let on you know please she will fucking kill me."

I said "no she won't. She's not that type of girl."

She said "oh she is once mike kissed me at school and she came up behind me in the lunch hall really quietly so I didn't hear her and cut of my hair at the back so I wouldn't know it wasn't until Angelia told me that I knew."

I said "I didn't know about that but I don't remember you been at my school when was that."

She said "last year I used to sit at the table with mike and Eric and Angelia."

I said "I remember you now. You were the clumsy girl that hit the ball in gym and it hit mike in the head."

She said "yeah that was me."

I sat there thinking when she got up and said "I think I am going to go to bed night Edward."

I said "goodnight Bella."

I sat there for a bit and thought to myself my girlfriend is a cow how could she do that to Bella when she was in school that was mean and nasty. Just then Jessica can to the bedroom door in the bra and thong and said "babe are you coming to bed?"

I said "yeah I just coming babe."

I knew what she wanted but I didn't want to give her it just then Bella came out of her bedroom in a tank top and shorts and she looked really hot in them I got up and went into the bedroom thinking so it now Edward Anthony mason Cullen she is your roommate you are not allowed to think of her like that.

I slipped into bed in my boxer shorts when I felt a hand on my thigh and travel up towards my cock and go inside my boxers and start to play with my cock until it was hard and then she moved down the bed and pulled my boxers off and throw them somewhere in the room then I felt a something wet go around my cock when I heard the sound of sucking I knew it was Jessica's mouth. A groan came from my mouth and I felt her pull away from me and climb up the bed until she was sitting on top of me and I felt the tip of my cock enter her and the she started to ride me until she came. I felt her tighten around me and that brought me close and I said "babe I. I. I'm coming." I fired my load right there and then into her.

She got of me and rolled over and went to sleep. I laid there in bed and thought got I hope Bella didn't hear that. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom I opened the door and there was Bella in the shower and I could not help but look at her nice body and her breasts and think how nice they would fit in my hands. Just then she turns round and catches me and I said "omg I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in the shower.

She said "its ok I should have locked the door do you mind."

I said "no not at all sorry."

I closed the door and went back to my room and sat on the side of my bed with this raging hard on.


	4. Chapter 4 The Accident

_**Chapter 4. The accident.**_

_**Bella.**_

After last night when Edward walked into the bathroom while I was in the shower I could not look at him without blushing. I went into the living room but he was in there cuddled up on the sofa so I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. I had just got through the door when I phone started to vibrate in my pocket and then the ringtone started. I opened my phone and said "hello"

The person on the other end said "hello is this Isabella Marie swan?"

I said "yes."

They said "hi this is forks hospital and your father has just been brought in he has been in a car accident."

I said "is he ok."

They said "it is very serious."

I said "ok thank you I will be there in a bit."

I closed my phone and sank to the floor crying into my hands and drop my phone on the floor then I hear "Bella are you ok omg why are you crying?"

I look at him and said "the hospital has called me and my dad has just been taken in he has been in a car accident and it is really serious."

He kneels down on the floor next to me and gives me a cuddle and He said "omg I hope he is ok do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

I said "no thank you I can manage you stay here with your girlfriend."

I pull away from him and get up picking my phone up at the same time and then walk to the front door walking to the elevator when I bump into a small woman with short black and moved like she dancing. I turn round to her and said "I'm so sorry."

She said "its fine. My name is Alice by the way and do you know if Edward Cullen is in?"

I said "nice to meet you Alice I'm Bella. Yeah he is but his girlfriend is in there with him if you don't mind I have to go."

I race off to the elevator and down to my truck setting off for the hospital when I get there I race to the reception desk "hi I'm Isabella swan my dad is Charlie swan I had a phone call saying he had just been brought in how is he and can I see him?"

The receptionist said "take a seat miss swan and I will get the doctor to come and talk to you."

I go and sit down and wait for the doctor. I had been sat there for about 10 minute when the doctor finally came out he said "miss swan I'm Dr Cullen your fathers doctor, when your dad came in he had a bad head wound and broken ribs and legs I'm afraid your dad died 15 minutes ago I'm so sorry."

I sit there with my head in my hands and cry I said "can I see him please?"

He said "yes sure come this way and I will take you to him."

We walk to the room where my dad is. I go and sit next to him and say "I'm sorry dad I should have been there for you." I spend half an hour with him and then head back when I get in the door I collapse on to my knees and brake down crying when I hear "what the hell are you bawling about." I look up and Jessica is stood there looking at me Edward and Alice are in the kitchen cooking and talking.

I said "nothing for you."

She said "oh I see you are still the sad cry baby you were at school."

I shout "yes that Jessica I am still the sad fucking cry baby that I was at school you hit it in one."

Edward comes running out of the kitchen followed by Alice and he looks at me and then says "Bella what's wrong how's your dad?"

I look up at him and burst into tears and said "he did and hour ago."

He said "oh bell aim so sorry."

Jessica said "she fucking lying the stupid cow."

Edward said "what the fuck Jessica why would she lie."

She said "because she wants to get into your pants that why."

I said "don't be fucking stupid why would I want to get into his pants I know where he has been but I don't know where you have been no afences Edward."

She said "you fucking bitch there is nothing wrong with me but you need to go to the mental hospital making things up about people dying."

I get up off the floor and walk over to her and slap her and said "why the fuck would I lie about my dad dying and if you don't believe me call Dr Cullen he was his doctor."

Alice said "dad was his doctor." I turn and walk towards my bedroom and turn round just in time to see Jessica running at me and said "I'm going to fucking kill you, you little bitch." But before she can get to me Edward grabs her and says "get the fuck out Jessica." She said "are you dumping me." He said "I don't know yet just get out." I walk into my room and close the door and lie down on my bed and just cry.


End file.
